themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy AKA Spent Gladiator 1
Amy AKA Spent Gladiator 1 is the first song on the album Transcendental Youth. Lyrics Do every stupid thing that makes you feel alive Do every stupid thing to try to drive the dark away Let people call you crazy for the choices that you make Find limits past the limits Jump in front of trains all day And stay alive Just stay alive Play with matches if you think you need to play with matches Seek out the hidden places where the fire burns hot and bright Find where the heat's unbearable and stay there if you have to Don't hurt anybody on your way up to the light And stay alive Just stay alive People might laugh at your tattoos When they do get new ones in completely garish hues I hide down in my corner because I like my corner I am happy where the vermin play Make up magic spells We wear them like protective shells Landmines on the battlefield Find the one safe way And stay alive Just stay alive Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"The song, "Amy aka Spent Gladiator 1," is a meditation on those drawn to extremes — addicts in particular — who don't always end up surviving their torments. 'She's a junkie, and so am I. I don't use now, and I lived. It was kind of a miracle. But not everybody makes it.'" - John Darnielle (NashvilleScene November 29, 2012) *"This is a song about doing the things that you have to do, that other people sometimes can't understand. And, like, we presently live in a world where people are a little too given to jump the gun on saying 'fuck 'em,' right? They say 'fuck 'em' about having a snickers, you know? Well maybe not fuck 'em, maybe they have a point, maybe I don't need a second snickers, right? Maybe instead of fuck them, maybe they have a point, you know, maybe listen to them and not fuck them. On the other hand, there are certain core principles about which we must say: fuck 'em." -- 2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *"This is a song about finding the shining thing at your bedrock and embracing it until the light courses through you. It's called 'Amy', also known as 'Spent Gladiator 1.'" -- 2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *"It's a song that I feel speaks for itself, so when I try and say something about it, I don't know what to say. It is about... how if you feel defeated and trodden upon and wasted, not in the good sense of 'wasted,' you find some small glimmering that manages to carry you through the next sixty seconds, and then you do that enough times to make an hour, and then you do it enough times to make a day, and you keep right on doing it." --2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song *The title references Amy Winehouse's death. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-10-26 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-04 - Mountain Stage - Keith-Albee Performing Arts Center - Huntington, WV *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-11-30 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Oregon Public Broadcasting Session - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-07-25 - Merge 25 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-24 - Midpoint Music Festival - Cincinnati, OH *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-09 - The Factory Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2017-04-12 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-20 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-12-07 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-11-04 - Mountain Stage - Keith-Albee Performing Arts Center - Huntington, WV *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-16 - Oregon Public Broadcasting Session - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2014-07-25 - Merge 25 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA Category:Transcendental Youth songs Category:Video